


Every Morning From Now On

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: In which the author simply wants to let David sleep.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Every Morning From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> Another late fic!! because school is on top of me! For the flufftober prompt: Radiance

David is radiant. His long, dark lashes cast shadows against his cheekbones, and the harsh light of the bedside lamp only serves to soften the hard lines of his features. He's the most beautiful thing Patrick has ever seen. He smiles down at his new husband.

"What the fuck are you grinning at," David says, one eye half-open.

"Good morning to you too, my love." Patrick drops down on the edge of the bed and reaches out to pet David's hair. "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Patrick," David says. He's managed to crack the other eye open. "What time is it."

Patrick tries not to show how sheepish he feels. "Six?"

"Are you already dressed?" David snakes a hand out of the covers and halts when his fumbling hand reaches denim. "Patrick. Oh my god."

"I couldn't sleep," Patrick says, defensive. "It's only our second morning as husbands. I wanted to wake up next to you!"

"I want to wake up next to you too," David says, closing his eyes again. "In three to four hours."

"David," Patrick says, "Come on. I'm already ready to go."

"Well, get un-ready," David grumbles. A single eye makes its second appearance, because David can't glare effectively without at least one eye open. "Jeans off. In bed…"

"Aren't you excited?" Patrick says, frustrated. "We're husbands!"

"Mhmm," David mumbles. "Very excited. Can hardly contain…" He trails off, and Patrick realizes that he's fallen back to sleep.

Patrick sighs. There's no way he's going to get back to sleep, but there's also no way he's going to get David out of bed, at least not for a few more hours. Defeated, he shucks off his jeans and sweater before crawling back into bed and pulling up an ebook. David immediately curls into him.

"I guess it's wise to start as you mean to go on," Patrick mutters to himself, allowing himself to stroke David's shoulder, his cheek, his mess of unstyled waves. Maybe this is how Patrick will start every morning for the rest of his life.

Somehow, he doesn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
